


Through Time and Space

by sweetlittlemissme, TaraInNotRed



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Mentions of character death., Nothing major though.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraInNotRed/pseuds/TaraInNotRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation: The rebirth of a soul in a new body.<br/>Some times, things work out, their lives are good, and they're happy. Some times things end bad, with broken hearts and blood on some ones hands. But no matter what, they always seem to fine each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Toadflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/pseuds/Toadflame) in the [RvB_Fic_War](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RvB_Fic_War) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> You know that one person that you just have that much of a stronger connection to? Or the team that you always think of fondly?
> 
> While your teams have only been together a short time, there's nothing that could break you apart now. Not even random wormholes to a parallel universe. Wait, wh-aaaaaaah!
> 
> **Prompt:** Write in any Alternate Universe setting (soulmates, non-military, present-day, etc.)
> 
>  
> 
> _This fic is not due for several weeks; however, please remember that it must be 1500 words minimum. It will be due on[July 25, 2015 at 11 PM GMT.](http://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/fixedtime.html?msg=RvB+Fic+War+Collab+Fic+Deadline&iso=20150725T23&p1=136)_

(TaraInNotRed)

“Do you believe in reincarnation?” York asked as he stared wistfully into the sky.

“Do I believe in what?” Carolina asked as she struggled at her bonds, trying desperately to free her hands.

“Reincarnation,” York repeated himself as he looked back at his lover, “It’s the belief that when you die, you are reborn into a new life.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever thought about it,” She responded with an exasperated sigh, giving up completely on freeing her hands from their bindings.

“I’ve thought quite a bit about it since I met you,” York went on, staring off into the distance again, “I think we were meant to meet each other. I only wish….Well I only wish we had met where there wasn’t a revolution going on, and that we weren’t about to die.”

“We are not going to die York,” Carolina said firmly, trying to convince herself of the fact as much as she was of your. They were up for the guillotine next, and the thought of escape seemed a fantasy.

“Carolina,” York said quietly as he looked the red haired woman in the eyes, “We are going to die here, today. But I promise you, I will find you in the next life, and in every one after that, so long as you promise to wait for me.”

Carolina looked at the dusty brown haired man sadly, tears coming to her eyes as she faced their fate. “I promise,” She whispered.

York leaned over enough so that his head could rest on hers, and he tenderly kissed her tears away. As the guards came and hauled him away he called out to his lover one last time saying, “Until next time.”

~~~~ Super Creative Pagebreak ~~~~

The year was 1923, and York was a businessman who had just moved to Philadelphia from New York with his best friends Wash and North, in hopes of starting up their own thriving business. York was an honest and hard working man, thought he had his vice as all do. His vice was that he liked pool, and he was good at it too.

Carolina's father owned one of the most well known pool halls in Philly, The Mother Of Invention. The name was her mother's idea, Carolina had always found it unique. She spent most of her time in the Hall, watching the men come and go. She’d help serve drinks when it got particularly crowded, and show up any who came in and got too cocky.

That was how they met. York had heard through the grapevine about The Mother Of Invention, and came in for a couple of beers and a few games one Friday evening. Carolina came into the pool hall after York had already been there for a few games and watched with interest as he played.

“Hey Carolina,” One of the boys who was up next to the table called to her, “I think you need to teach this out of towner his place. He’s been cleaning us all out!”

York stood proudly as he chalked his pool cue. Carolina smirked as she walked over to the pool table, taking her jacket off and draping it over a chair.

“Is that so?” She asked coyly, picking up her own cue stick, “Well we’ll just have to see how confident this guy is after playing me then, hmm?”

“I’ll play anyone, anytime,” York shot back with a smirk, “But don’t think I’ll go easy on you just cause you’re a girl.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Carolina replied with the a quiet chuckle.

The two Ro Sham Bo to see who breaks and begin their game. The game had everyone in the halls attention as they watched the two excellent players facing off. The sarcastic and coy comments flowed from each of there mouths easy. They moved around the table in an elegant dance, as if they had been playing together for year.

The game was close, but in the end Carolina won, sinking her last ball with a triumphant smirk as the gathered crowd around them cheered. York smiled, not in the slightest put out that he had lost, not when he had lost to such an amazing player.

“Well that’s all I’m good for tonight boys,” Carolina declared once the cheering had died down, “It’s getting late, and as much as I’d love to show you what a real pool player can do, I’ve got places to be in the morning.”

Her words were met with some groans and grumbles from the patrons of the hall, but in the end they went on to there own games of back to their drinks. Carolina collected her jacket and left the pool hall, an enthralled York hot on her heels.

“Wait a sec,” York called after her once they were both outside, “Carolina, right?”

“That’s me,” Carolina responded, turning to the other, “I don’t think I heard your name mentioned thought.”

“York,” The brunet told her, a sheepish smile on his face.

“It’s nice to meet you York,” She said, patiently waiting for him to continue with the reason why he had stopped her.

“It’s nice to meet you to,” York returned the pleasantry, “Look, when we were playing I got this weird feeling and I just….Would you like to have diner with me tomorrow?”

Carolina was shocked, usually when she beat a man at pool his pride was too bruised to even look her in the eye, let alone ask her to diner. She brushed her red hair out of her face, thinking for a moment.

“Y’know what,” She replied finally, “I’d like that a lot. I’ll meet you here at seven. How’s that sound?”

“It sounds perfect.”

(sweetlittlemissme)

“You know, this is not exactly how I planned to spend our twelfth anniversary.” York groaned to his wife who was trying to find an annoying child, that was very good at hiding.

“When do we ever do anything spectacular? Most years we get dinner and do something with the kids. Anyway this is an emergency.” York sighed at Carolina's response. He still had no idea what the emergency was, but he doubted that both couples they were babysitting for had something that urgent. The smug look on their eldest face when they left that morning as he kicked his parents out of the house for the day to deal with the terrors of their cousins.

“Delta is afraid of these two that's why we could do this at home.” Carolina explained when he voiced his concerns and ideas to her.

“Hey dear could you help me up so I can assist in your search?”

“Alright Omega, you had your fun it's time to stop crushing your uncle York.” There were some mumbles and curses but York was finally free to assist Carolina. But before they could search they needed to find something to keep Omega occupied while they did. York grabbed a basketball and took him outside and got him a game of around the world set up and left a few challenges with him to accomplish in case he got bored.

The two adults started their search with their usual spots like under the bed, behind the sofa and in the study. It was and hour and a half later when Carolina pulled open the linen closet for the fifth time, that she saw something on the top shelf. There in the darkness and in a pile of blankets was Sigma, fast asleep. Sure the kid could be a bit of a brat but currently he was adorable and looked like an angel. Carolina reached up and pulled the boy down after she took a photo for her youngest brother and his partner.

“Good you found him.” York exclaimed as he stumbled back inside after going outside to check on Meg for a bit, clutching his face. The instant after Sigma was deposited on the couch, she rushed to York's side pushing his hand away.

“What happened?” York gave her one of his trademark smirks at her worried tone.

“It's fine love, Meg just missed the basket and the rebound hit my face.” He explained, ruffling the brown hair of the boy standing beside him who was staring at the ground looking somewhat ashamed.

“Sorry York.” Meg whispered quietly, fairly sincerely for the usually aggressive child.

“It's okay buddy, can you stay with Carolina while I get an ice pack?” Meg nodded his head and took a seat beside his sleeping cousin on the couch.

York left the kids with Carolina while he headed into the kitchen to find something cold to press against his eye. While he was searching he decided he need to give a message to his brother in law, because as much as he loved his nephews he would prefer to be home with own children and wife to celebrate. He pulled out his phone and found Wash's number and dialed.

“Wash.” York growled when his call was answered.

“Hi York! How's your day going? I hope Sig and Meg aren't causing too much trouble.” Wash responded cheerfully.

“Your kid spent the last three hours asleep on the top shelf of your linen closet and Meg unintentionally gave me a black eye.” York told the younger male, his voice laced with dry humor. “This is not exactly how I wanted to spend my anniversary.”

“I'm sorry York, our emergency is almost finished. How about if we meet you at your place and we'll look after Meg until Church and Tex can get him?” Wash inquired.

There was no way York was saying no to going home.

“Okay Wash you have a deal.”

With that York left the kitchen with a stupid grin on his face and a pack of frozen peas pressed to his face.

“Come on Carolina, we are going home.” York shouted a little too loudly and awoke Sigma.

“York” Carolina stated but was cut off by York.

“Sorry buddy, do you wanna go see your father’s?” York questioned the barely awake child, who nodded in response while rubbing the sleep dust from his eyes. Both kids jumped off the couch and went around the house collecting what they needed for the short trip.

York wrapped an arm around Carolina's waist and pressed a kiss to her neck.

“Looks like we still might get a chance for some us time today.” York whispered in a husky tone, an attempt to seduce his love.

“The kids will still be at home, we won't have much privacy.” Carolina retorted and turned in York's arms to face him.

“Fine, we'll watch a Disney movie as a family and cuddle together as a family. I don't mind. Really. Remember D was my best man when we got married.” York exasperated. “I just want to do something to celebrate today either with just us two or even with our darling children.

With a small but content sigh Carolina brushed her lips against York's. Soft and romantic. A sincere expression of their love.

“You're such a dork, York.” Laughed Carolina as she pulled away.

“Yeah but that's why you love me.” He chuckled in response, bumping their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

“Maybe.” She answered, resting her forehead against his. The two were staring into each other eyes. Though they were forced apart when they heard footsteps coming towards them, Carolina turned to the kids and asked them if they were ready to go. Both nodded their heads and let themselves be herded towards the car.

The trip back to the house was uneventful thankfully, York let Carolina drive due to his rapidly swelling eye. The kids would have a good laugh at this.

 

Now both partners had realized something was off but nothing quite had them ready for the loud shout of 'SURPRISE' when they entered their house. Meg and Sig both ran off towards their respective parents, while Delta, Iota and Eta came rushed up to their parents and hugged them. Both York and Carolina stood there slowly coming out of their shock. Carolina did first and tapped her husband's shoulder, pointing him in the direction of the kitchen. There in the small space was Church Snr. And Hargrove standing together and not fighting...for once.

“I'm dreaming. Carolina, I am really not awake am I. Because I see our father's standing within two meters of each other and not fighting.” A befuddled York stated.

“No silly, Grandpa and Grandpa promised to behave today.” The twins spoke up cheerfully and perfectly in time with each other.

Both parents looked at each other with doubt in their eyes, neither expected this to last long. But at least they were both trying. York turned to Delta who was standing beside his sibling and pulled him in for a hug.

“This was sneaky even by your standards.” York chuckled into his son's hair.

“Are you upset with this?” Delta questioned. “I'm not trying to move the blame but this was not my idea. It was the twins.”

The two were giggling and looking up at their parent's, York lent down and picked up Eta and gave her a hug while Carolina picked up Iota and held him tight. Both adults then dragged Delta between them and had a very large family hug.

“Thank you, this is amazing.” Carolina whispered to her children, they all looked towards her with large grins on their faces.

The party that their children had organised with their friends and family was an amazing experience, there was plenty of food and laughter. Carolina spent some time talking to her brothers while watching York play with the twins and then the three of them trying to convince Delta to stop talking with Carolina's father and play some games with them.

Which turned out to be bad idea when Delta turned the other children against York and the man was soon tackled to the ground. Carolina went out to assist York up and prevent him from receiving any more injuries today and that meant sending Delta back inside to talk with his Grandfather.

Wash vanished for a short while and came back with a large cake, there was more than enough for everyone. Carolina held her piece for a moment before shoving it in York's face, who retaliate with him pushing his own piece into her face. The two stood there and were laughing at each other and then pulled each other into a kiss, Carolina pulled back and then licked some of the cake off of York's face.

There was a loud cheer from the crowd gathered and the two wiped their faces clean and then gathered more cake. While they were eating their cake Wash and Church Jr. Were running around a cleaning up the house so that they wouldn't have to worry about that later.

Slowly the people begun to say goodbye and left the house. There were only a few people left and they were beginning to leave as well, Church Sr. gave his grandchildren a hug before moving on to his daughter and then shaking York's hand. Hargrove had already left earlier in the evening as he had a call from York's mother.

The house was now quiet and there was still time before the kids had to go bed, Carolina directed them to pick out a DVD and let Delta set it up while the others built a fort around the couch. York wrapped an arm around Carolina's shoulder and she rested against his side and they each had a twin on either side of them. Delta came back with a large bowl of popcorn and settled himself beside Eta while Tangled began playing.

The credits played and York looked at the twins and saw that the two of them were fast asleep, Delta got up and lift both of the twins in his arms.

“I take them to bed, Night.” Delta said with a yawn.

Carolina and York both followed with the idea of heading to bed. The day that had started as a day full of emergencies on what should have been a good had in fact turned into a good day. They were lying in bed cuddled together.

“Today was a good day.” York said out loud, not really directed at anyone. Carolina hummed in response and held on tighter to York.

“ I will love you in every life we share together.” York said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I don't ever want to say goodbye to you.”

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

“I have to.”

“You don't have to prove anything! Come on! Let's leave this place! I can get you help! I can get those damn things outta your head! You can trust me.”

Love doesn't always goes as planned. Perhaps in the next life they could be as happy as they were in their previous lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to sweetlittlemissme for writing this with me. It was great working with you!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment if you would like, I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> As always, please let me know it there are any tags I missed, I'd be more then happy to add them.


End file.
